peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 May 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-05-13 ; Comments *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Jackdaw With Crowbar's latest 12" EP. *Peel plays the debut single of the House Of Love. *Peel gets Janice Long to sing the lyrics of Gore's Search track. *Peel dedicates an Albanian folk tune to Attila The Stockbroker. He mentions that he got the Albanian folk LP written in French, L'Albanie Folklorique, when he was at the Eurovision Song Contest recently in Brussels, Belgium. *Peel plays a track from Pop Will Eat Itself covering Sigue Sigue Sputnik's Love Missile F1-11. *Peel plays a Japanese tune from Kazuko Hohki covering Brigitte Bardot's Harley Davidson song. Kazuko Hohki is a member of the Frank Chickens. Sessions *Datblygu #1. Recorded: 1987-04-26. *Three Johns #6. Recorded: 1987-02-15. First Broadcast: 02 March 1987 Tracklisting *LL Cool J: I'm Bad (12" - I'm Bad / Get Down) Def Jam #''' *Jackdaw With Crowbar: The Night Albania Fell On Alabama (12" - Monarchy Mayhem And Fi$hpaste) Ron Johnson *House Of Love: Shine On (12") Creation *Datblygu: Bagniau Gareth (Gareth's Bag) (session) *Super Cat: Teach Them Sumuh (7") Ottey's Promotion *Three Johns: The Book Of The Dead (session) *Dan: Pressure Point (LP - Where Have All The Children Gone?) Meantime *C.I.A.: My Posse (Vocal) (12" - Cru' In Action!) Kru-Cut *Gore: Search / Zoek (LP - Mean Man's Dream) Eksakt *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Good Cop Bad Cop (7" - Schlagers!) Jetpac *Datblygu: Capriog (Ragged) (session) :(JP: 'Excellent, that's Datblygu in session and that's called Capriog and which means Ragged and there have been those who said Datblygu sound rather like the Welsh equivalent of the Fall, so let's have a look at that chart rundown shall we? This week's highest new entry, number 30') *Fall: There's A Ghost In My House (7") Beggars Banquet *'''Various Artists: unknown (v/a LP - Marcel Cellier Présente L'Albanie Folklorique) Disques Cellier *Three Johns: Key Largo (session) *Rappin' Reverend: I Ain't Into That (12") Cooltempo @''' *Pop Will Eat Itself: Love Missile F1-11 (12" - Love Missile F1-11 "The C'overs E.P.") Chapter 22 *Frankie Paul: No Tek It Weh (7") Black Scorpio *Datblygu: Cerddoriaeth Dant (Tooth Music) (session) *Renegade Soundwave: Kray Twins (12" - Kray Twins / Renegade Theme) Rhythm King *Wolfhounds: Cruelty (7") The Pink Label *Duane & Co.: J.B. In Heat (12" - Hard Core (On The One)) Dance Mania '''@ *Three Johns: Never And Always (session) *Kazuko Hohki: Harley Davidson (10" LP- Kazuko Hohki Chante Brigitte Bardot) Chabada *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Siren (12" - Monarchy Mayhem And Fi$hpaste) Ron Johnson *Eek-A-Mouse: Taller Than King Kong (7") Jammy's *Cro-Mags: Survival Of The Streets (LP - The Age Of Quarrel) Profile *Datblygu: Nesaf (Next) (session) :(JP: 'Excellent I think, that's Datblygu in session and that's called Nesaf and it makes me wish I can speak Welsh I must say. I hope none of those words were Welsh for parts of the body, I don't imagine they were, it didn't sound like that performance at all') *Eric B. & Rakim: I Know You Got Soul (12") 4th & Broadway @''' *Mighty Mighty: Built Like A Car (7") Chapter 22 *Charlies Roots: Jourvert Man (LP - 10th Anniversary Album) Charlie's *Three Johns: Computer (session) *Maceo & The Macks: 'Cross The Track (We Better Go Back) (7") Urban Tracks marked '''# on File 2 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2205XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) john peel show tape 2b 1987 *3) Bill Brewster's 80s Pause Button Tapes Vol 1 ;Length *1) 1:57:57 *2) 0:46:03 (0:10:42 - 0:15:06) *3) 0:44:26 (until 0:15:28) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 2 1987 *3) Many thanks to ... Bill. Bill Brewster Mixtape 1 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2205/1) *2) Mixcloud *3) Soundcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online